I heart Greenwood
by Ceelestine
Summary: Die Sommerferien stehen vor der Tür, doch Sirius weiß nicht wohin. Wird Remus ihn trotz der anfänglichen Diskussion mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen? R&R pleez


**G.N.:** Nichts meins. Alles ihres. Ich bin traurig, darf trotzdem mit Remus bzw. Sirius spielen. Also, alles gut.

Mittlerweile glaube ich zu wissen, warum ich andauernd was neues anfange. Tja, sobald ich eben merke, dass es bei den älteren Sachen nicht weiter geht, brauche ich ein neues Projekt. Kann natürlich auch an meiner sprühenden Fantasie liegen. (haha.) Wie auch immer, ich hoffe doch ihr könnt was damit anfangen. Wenn ja, werde ich die Idee weiter ausbauen, wenn nein, tja dann bleibt das der einmalige Ausrutscher.

_Widmung:_ Für Lord Diablo!

OoO

**I heart Greenwood**

OoO

"Nein, James. Nein, darüber wird es keine Debatte geben. Aus! Schluss!", rief Sirius und amte mit seinen Armen die Schlussbewegung eines Dirigenten nach, der gerade fertig war. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und perlte langsam über sein erhitztes Gesicht. James schnaufte nicht minder genervt auf.

"Oh Mann..." Mehr gab es da auch wirklich nicht zu sagen.

"Ich hab' dir gesagt, von Anfang an möchte ich meinen, dass ich nicht zurückgehe. Und wenn ich als verfluchter Penner auf der Straße herumlungere, niemals betrete ich dieses Haus...keine Chance." Sirius verschränkte seine Arme halb vor der Brust, nicht ganz aber fast. Sein blaues Hemd war vor Aufregung und Zorn durchgeschwitzt. James setzte zu seiner üblichen Handbewegung an, doch kurz bevor seine Fingerspitzen seine Haarspitzen berührten, hielt er sich selbst zurück und murmelte etwas leise vor sich hin. Lily hatte ihm diese Auflage erteilt.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich bitten würde zu mir zu kommen...den ganzen Sommer über, aber..." Er sah gequält aus, na ja halb gequält, halb in freudiger Erwartung. "Lily würde es wohl nicht gerne sehen. Ich meine, ich könnte sie fragen...und nicht, dass sie was persönlich gegen dich hat nur...meine Eltern sind nicht da und sie und ich...wir..."

"Bitte...bitte..", flehte Sirius und spreizte seine langen Finger angewidert von sich ab. "Nicht, dass ich es dir nicht gönne, James. Nur das muss ich nicht wissen. Und ich weiß schon, dass Evans mich nicht hasst, aber lieber mit dir ungestört wäre...und ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich nicht gerne mit euch in einem Haus, wenn ihr beide voll in dieser Balzsache drinnen seid.", fügte er etwas resignierend hinzu.

James zuckte zuerst zustimmend unddannhilflos mit den Schultern. "Also, wohin willst du dann?"

ooo

Und genau in diesem Moment – ein Moment der Schwäche, des Verlustes und der Hoffnungslosigkeit- schlug das Glück oder vielleicht nur das Schicksal die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler auf. Glück in Form von...

"Na, wie geht's?", fragte Remus, ohne auch nur von seinem Buch aufzusehen und marschierte geradewegs auf sein Bett zu.

Nachdem James und Sirius ihm vor einem Jahr oder so in absoluter Freundschaftlichkeit gesagt hatten, dass er hin und wieder dazu neigte, sich abzukapseln, bemühte sich Remus – im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten – etwas offener zu werden. Zum Beispiel erzählte er es ihnen nun vorher, wenn er gedachte drei Stunden in die Bibliothek zu gehen, oder er grüßte sie am Gang und tat aus Angst sie hätten vergessen wer er war nicht mehr so, als hätte er sie niemals in seinem Leben gesehen. Und so stellte er auch die höfliche Frage nach dem allgemeinen Gemütszustand.

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das konnte Remus ja nicht sehen, also redete er noch immer in sein Buch vertieft weiter. "Ich darf euch mit Freuden verkünden, dass dies hier der letzte Band der Werwolfliteratur in Hogwarts ist und ich somit-" Er sah mit stolzem Glitzern in den Augen auf und musterte James und Sirius kurz, "-alles über mich weiß, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich kenne nun fast vierundzwanzig einfache und schnelle Zauber um mich ins Nirvana zu hexen. Einer zum Beispiel...ein bisschen idiotisch zwar, aber..." Er lächelte süffisant, doch dann bemerkte er Sirius' Blick.

"Was?"

"Nichts. Erzähl weiter!", forderte Sirius ihn mit einer kleinen Handbewegung auf. Doch in seinen Augen lag etwas gieriges; okay, nichts boshaft gieriges, mehr diese Oh-eine-Süßigkeit-die-ich-noch-nicht-in-mich-gepumpt-habe- Gier.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, legte sein Buch beiseite und wie selbstverständlich machte er einen kleinen Knick in den rechten oberen Seitenrand und ließ es dann zuklappen. "Komm mir bloß nicht so. Ich kenn euch doch. James sieht verkniffen aus und du...verflucht...warum siehst du mich so an?"

"Ich bin nicht verkniffen.", sagte James ernst.

"Ich sagte ja auch, du siehst nur so aus.", sagte Remus langsam. "Also, Sirius...raus damit! Geld kann es nicht sein, ich hab ja schließlich keins." An dieser Stelle verdrehte er mit etwas Galgenhumor in der Stimme die Augen, eine Art auf die weniger guten Dinge in seinem Leben zu reagieren, die er in den letzten Jahren wahrhaft perfektioniert hatte. "Nachhilfe wohl auch eher nicht. Ich bin nur in ein oder zwei Fächern besser als du und das auch nur, weil da nicht diese lachhaft einfältige Blondine vor mir sitzt. Also, was willst du dann? Irgendein Organ?"

"Remus...", begann Sirius schmunzelnd.

"Remus, mein lieber, unschuldiger Remus..." Remus' Blick skalpierte Sirius regelrecht. "Es geht um die Sommerferien. Du weißt ja, dass ich aus gegebenem Anlass nicht in mein trautes Heim zurückkehren kann..." Er lachte freudlos auf. "Also, und James und Lily, du weißt schon die beiden wollen ihre Ruhe, wenn sie sich denn dann körperlich und seelisch auf eine neue Ebene des Seins vögeln...also stehe ich witzigerweise vor dem Problem..."

"Nein!"

"Was, nein?", rief Sirius, "Ich bin doch noch nicht mal fertig. Du weißt nicht mal, was ich von dir will."

Remus schlug sein Buch erneut auf, bog die Ecke wieder gerade und sagte in gleichmütigem Tonfall. "Du willst, dass ich dich bei mir wohnen lasse...und ich sage, nein. Nein. Ganz einfach." Er überkreuzte die Beine und widmete sich nun wieder der dreiundzwanzigsten Methode Werwölfe zu vernichten. Sirius schnaufte und sah James hilfesuchend an, doch der winkte nur ab und verschwand dann ins nebenangelegene Bad.

"Wichser", murmelte Sirius und wandte sich wieder Remus zu. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, blies ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn und startete einen erneuten Versuch. "Soll ich in der Gosse verenden? Ist es das was du willst?"

"Du bist reich, Sirius, wenn du in der Gosse verendest, dann in Armaniklamotten.", sagte Remus kühl, leckte sich einen Finger ab und blätterte die Seite seines Buches übertrieben deutlich um. "Remus, ich bin nicht reich. Ich habe das Geld nicht wirklich. Es gehört meinen verfluchten Eltern, und die würden sich ja wohl eher die Zunge abbeißen, als mir auch nur einen Penny zu leihen."

"Stimmt, ist ein Argument.", gab Remus bereitwillig zu, "Frag Peter!"

"Peter ist in den Ferien nicht da. Er ist in Irland mit seiner Mutter und seiner Tante. Niemand ist da. Ich bin ein einsamer Idiot ohne Freunde und zu Hause. Remus, du bist meine letzte Hoffnung."

"Frag einen deiner anderen Freunde. Arthur zum Beispiel.", sagte Remus mit der gleichen Beherrschtheit in der Stimme wie zuvor. Sirius hingegen schien inzwischen einem Nervenzusammenbruch gefährlich nahe. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. "Remus, wie kannst du mir nur so ein schlechter Freund sein...Im Ernst ich würde doch auch alles für dich tun..."

"Dann tu' mir den Gefallen und verbring den Sommer _nicht _bei mir."

"Oh, jetzt weiß ich es, du schämst dich für mich, nicht wahr?" Er richtetes seinen Fingerdrohend auf Remus."Du willst nicht, dass deine Eltern mich kennen lernen. Sag dir wohl zu oft 'Scheiße', was?" Sirius sah regelrechttrotzig aus. Remus sah einen Moment lang auf, er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schüttelte er nur schweigend den Kopf.

"Was? _Sag schon_! Nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund warum ich nicht zu dir kommen sollte."

Remus setzte sich in seinem Bett gerade auf, sein Rücken wirkte seltsam steif. Er legte das Buch beiseite und sah Sirius in die Augen.

"Ich will nicht, dass du zu mir kommst, da ich nicht...ich will nicht...du sollst nicht – meine Eltern sind seltsam.", brachte er schließlich gedrungenhervor."Und sogar ich verkrafte sie gerade so für zwei Monate und den Rest des Jahres bin ich froh sie nicht sehen zu müssen...Sie sind nicht wie deine Eltern, Gott behüte, _niemand_ ist so wie deine Eltern, aber trotzdem. Du, als völlig Fremder, würdest in Green Wood durchdrehen."

"Green Wood? Ich dachte du wohnst in Edinburgh?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

"Ein kleiner Vorort.", sagte Remus knapp. "Sehr klein."

Sirius schwieg einen Moment. "Heißt dass jetzt, ich darf mitkommen?"

"Nein."

"Fantastisch. Ich geh packen."

**t.b.c.?**


End file.
